


A beautiful      friendship

by Zuis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: It's not so much gay as it is platonic, Jason!catlad, M/M, My first fic, Tim!ivy, short chapters sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuis/pseuds/Zuis
Summary: What if Tim Drake was a meta with a very specific set of powers. What if Jason Todd wasn't adopted by Bruce Wayne, and by extension, survived.This is my first fic on here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasontodd1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontodd1/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vines curved up, curling up the wall. 
> 
> It was beautiful here.

The vines curved up, curling up the wall. He sat he waiting for his client. It was so beautiful here. Anything was beautiful when you lived in crime alley. Well, anything is a relative term. Heroin needles are not beautiful. Nor are the people that use them. The suburbs of Gotham were not beautiful, merely repetitive and boring. The botanical gardens are beautiful, and dangerous. He was going to charge his client double for making him come here. 

He lazily scanned the flowers. The ones closest to him. They were clustered together in what looked like grass. The flowers themselves were ridiculously small. Light blue with a small yellow center. He reached out his gloved hand and brushed them gently

"Forget-me-nots."

Jason's head whipped up. He saw a green boy walking twords him. The boy seemed to glide. It would probably be seductive....If the kid wasn't like ten. 

Jason cleared his throat "I'm sorry for intruding but...You see I gota client who asked to meet here. So here I am...."

Jason, despite having literally at least a hundred separate weapons on his person, was terrified. Kid or not Ivy's were not to be messed with. They could impale you with vine. All it needed was a wrist flick. 

The boy started laughing, it was a bubbly light sound. 

"I'm the one who hired you. Sit down kitty cat"  
His voice was like the vines. Long and curling. But he wasn't concerned about that. 

"How old are you again kid?" Jason had regained most of his composure. Most.

He hummed, "A few years younger than you, Cheshire."

 

"You don't know how old I am. Don't bullshit."

 

The green boy grinned. "Jason Todd Kyle. 15. Also known as Cheshire. You live with a Selina Kyle. Also know as Catwoman. You have an interesting night life and an awful case of sticky fingers. You're an information broker and a petty theif." 

Jason rolled him head to the side. Then gave him a bored stare through his green tinted lenses. 

"Toxicity. Aka Timothy Jackson Drake. The only son of Janet and Jack Drake, and the only heir to Drake industries. But despite that you ran away about three years ago. It was either because your parents sucked or you didn't want them to figure out you were a meta. You're thirteen and a class B threat. You hover above being a C only because you're thirteen."

The green boy, Timothy, gaped at the teen in the catsuit. 

"How?" 

Jason smirked "It's my job kid."

Timothy looked at the ground pensively. But only for a moment. 

"I don't want to buy information. I need your help. Pam is out of town and there is a factory downtown that is polluting the river and the plants nearby are dying. I'm willing to pay back in cash or favors."

Jason got up and stretched. "I'll take the favors, princess. This will be about 3."

"Don't call me princess"

 

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina Kyle met Jason Todd on a typical night in Gotham. It was raining. Not pouring and not misting. Just raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just finished typing this up. And I'm just like. Why not post it. Hehe.  
> I've had this half written for a few weeks now. 
> 
> Anyways. If anyone has suggestions I'm willing to take them all.

Selina Kyle met Jason Todd on a typical night in Gotham. It was raining. Not pouring and not misting. Just raining. Selina hated it when it rained it.....made things akward in her catsuit. That meant extra padding and that was uncomfortable. It also drew attention. So nights like these. She did quick jobs.  
In.  
Out.  
Not tomfoolery. No hunky bats with a leather fetish. 

At least that was the plan. 

When do plans ever work?

She had stowed the necklace in her ankle pouch. She was jumping across the rooftops avoiding any unnecessary attention. That's when she heard it. 

"Mom? Mom c'mon you gotta get up. Mommy please..."

It hurt. Alot. Just those words. Selina had heard them more than she wanted to admit. She couldn't leave it. She should. She should move on. It's just one kid. Hundreds go through the same thing daily. 

But hearing it makes it real. It like the difference between seeing ASCPA commercials and seeing abused animals in real life. It carries more weight when you can see it and touch it. 

She couldn't leave it. 

She moved twords the window to cries came from. She lousy opens the window so the kid knows she's there. She slips in the window and raises her hands above her head.

The kid is maybe 13. She may be off. He's tall and his shoulders are broad for a kid. His black hair shrouds his face like a veil. She can't pick out any other facial features. Except those eyes. They're dark blue and piercing. They are some how angry and sad and suspicious all at the same time. She can read him so well, just with those eyes. 

"Don't touch her" he snarls. "What do you want?"

He grabbed his mother and clung to her limp body. The woman was unbelievably pale. You could see every track mark in her arm. Along with long, thin scars along the insides of her wrists. There was a needle sticking out of her vein. The woman's red hair pooled around her head. And her chest wasn't moving. She ODed.

Shit. 

"Kid I'm not going to hurt anyone." Selina said softly "I just want to see how your mother is. I heard you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Part of that is checking your mom okay?" 

She moved forward to grab the woman's wrist and the kid lunged at her. She dodges the attack easily and grabs him so he won't ram into the wall. 

"Jesus kid! You're gonna crack your skull open"

"DONT HURT HER!" he was screaming and thrashing. 

"I won't. I won't. Please I just want to help."

"You're gonna hurt her! Let me go!"

She held him close and buried her face in his hair...It smelled awful but hopefully she could calm him down. 

She quietly repeated 'its okay I won't hurt her' until his breathing evened out and all the tension disappeared. Wasted time. Shit. This lady was going to die. 

"Can I check her now please?" Her voice was strained and tight. 

He nodded. She quietly knelt down and placed her fingers around the woman's wrist not making any sudden movements. 

No pulse. 

Cold. 

No. 

No no. 

She was too late. 

She quickly dropped the appendage. She turned to the boy. 

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

Damn, really?

"Okay," she sighed, "how much do you know about foster care?"

"It doesn't work."

Double damn. 

"Right." She hesitated. "Your mom is dead. Do you know what that means?"

"Uh. She's sleeping, forever? She's never gonna...." He trailed off and his eyes watered "She's dead?"

"Yes. Now I don't want to put you in the system. You deserve a solid place to live. So I'm going to give you a choice. I can call 911 and they can take you. Or I can take you."

The color drained from his face "W-what are y-you going to do with me?"

He looked terrified. What had people done to this kid?

"I'm going to act as your.... Guardian. I'm going to protect and house you. I'm not going to hurt you, not will I let anyone hurt you, okay?"

He looked at the floor. 

 

 

"I want to go with you."

She pulled her goggles off  
"My name's Selina. What yours?"

"Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy Drake was a good boy.

Timothy Drake was a good boy. He was silent unless spoken to. He followed every direction. He was a good boy, he swears. At the age of seven he had been dubbed "gifted", mainly just not stupid. So for the last three years he got only the best of grades. He had never had detention. He did everything good little boys needed to do. 

So why him.

It had never happened before today. He was just walking through the greenhouse. He loved the flowers and how they grew. They where all made up of the same cells. The same-ish elements. But they were all so different. Some short. Some tall. It was beautiful. Kinda like the human race but with no words. 

He stopped to admire one group of flowers. They were tall with long buds. Some of the less developed flowers had all the buds tightly grouped together at the top. The flowers themselves were white. The petals were long with straight and pointed at the tip. The...Oh no forgot the word. The long things with the pollen at the end. Oh dear. He'd have to look it up later. 

He kept walking. He was so focused on trying to remember the name, that he didn't hear footsteps until they were right behind him. He turned around expecting a member of the staff. Planning to ask them what it was called. 

Plans never work. 

When he turned around he was face to face with a strange man. Timothy would not be able to describe him because his focused was a little occupied. 

On the gun being pointed in his face. 

"Alright kid. Here's the deal. You're coming with me." The man's voice was weird. Tim remembers that. 

The man grabbed him and started pulling him. Tim follows his first instinct; hit the guy. He started flailing. Then the man goes flying.....and so does Timothy. 

The man let's go of Tim and probably tried to do something to make his descent less painful. It probably didn't work as the guy smacked right into the thick glass siding. 

Tim didn't notice most of this because, well. He was falling. He fell before hitting the siding because.... Something pulled him down. 

Vines. 

Vines. 

They weren't supposed to move on their own. Plants are fixated in one spot. Tim was sure there was a word for it, but now wasn't the time. Why had vines grabbed him? How?

The man was slowly getting up. When his eyes hit Tim. Those eyes full of malice and confusion. Suddenly turned fearful. The man screamed like little girl and fled the greenhouse. 

Tim was confused. What happened. He went to go leave the area so he could tell a member of the staff what had happened. 

That's when he saw it. 

He was green. 

Green. 

Like a plant. 

In that moment his mind stopped working the only thing apparent to him was the fact that he needed to leave. He was different. Mother hated people who looked different. Mother and Father. They were going to hate him. He didn't know what to do. 

Yes he did. 

Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks. Yes there will be a continuation of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello little flower."

He had never been to this part of the city before. It's not like he hadn't been out of the house. More like he only left the house for school and events his parents were invited to. Galas, balls, expos, etc. He had memorized all the streets he had travelled. But he'd never been here before. Where was here? That's a good question right about now. But he had to run. He had to hide. He was different. Different people are bad. 

Unbeknownst to the worried child Asphodels grew around where he watched. Despite everything in his head he was still curious. 

It was a sight to see. Tall eloquent flowers bloomed from the piles of dirt and garbage. The stark whiteness of them popped against the smoggy air. Most would die within days but a few would be carried home by children. They seemed to bring hope to many and for those few days. The people were happier. 

Tim ran from shadow to shadow. Hiding and concealing him. His differences. He avoided any person or even living creature. Rats near him. No way. They could go tell their ratty friends that Timothy Jackson Drake was different. Though that was an improbable situation, but still!

He eventually found a secluded and empty alley. He sat down in the corner. He shut his eyes and tried breathing steadily. He went to but his hands on his face and felt a feather light tickle. He looked at his hands. 

He realized that as he was running, vines had wrapped around his legs. They had slithered their way up and around his chest only to fall and spiral over his arms. The vines themselves were thin and had heart shaped leaves. The dark green color of the vines looked pretty misplaced on his tan shorts and light blue t-shirt.

He needed to think. Find the simple things, then work up. Like a test.   
Okay. 

His name is Timothy Jackson Drake. 

He loves math, computers, and stuffed animals. 

His parents were Janet and Jack Drake. 

He was green. 

He had vines growing on him. 

He was alone. 

Would his parents even notice?

What was going to happen to him?

This was not a good idea. 

Tim tried to shake the feeling of dread, it was hard. He was so focused on that, that he didn't notice the woman that walked up to him until she was in his face. 

"Hiya! Name's Harley. What yours?" Her voice was high. 

Tim jolted up. "Get away from me!"

The woman looked hurt, but also perplexed.

She shook her head, "You look like Red..." It was almost a mutter. 

She sounds on a heel and yelled a 'wait here's and promptly disappeared. Tim didn't know what to think except here was no longer a good place. He looked around. There was no where he could hide. And the woman, Harley, would be back. He clung to the wall shaking. They were going to take him away. They were going to kill him. 

Ohnonono

He heard fast footsteps, running. They were coming. Tim's eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to die. 

The woman from before, Harley, was there. But next to her was......The other woman was green. He was green. 

"See I told ya." Harley said pointing to him. 

The other woman approached him slowly. 

 

"Hello little flower."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would either be a disaster or a beautiful partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. Kinda. I've had a shit week and I'm trying to shake it off. I'm sorry that this chapter is shit. I just needed to get to a new idea. 
> 
> This takes place after chapter 1

Tim was staring at the ceiling. There were roses hanging down. It looked pretty but it was also an amazing line of defense. He could easily create a wall of them and get a chance you run and possibly hinder the attackers. The thorns would intimidate any intruders. The fearless ones would be in immense pain as all the thrones were ripped with a poison that put your nervous system into overdrive. Only a few people were immune, and those were the ones who he had give vaccines to. Though. Not alot of people would try to attack Poison Ivy's home. And less would climb the spiral stairs that lead to his room. 

Tim's room was in a tower like structure. Before he came to live with Pam and Harl it was a flower room. And he loved it. He had always loved flowers. With all the colors and shapes. Though he had never been able to see Asphodels the same. They had decided when he came to live here that this would be his room. They moved a few things, but only to make room for his bed. The rest sat around his bed, and eventually they became Incorporated in the rooms decoration. They snaked up walls and wrapped around his bed. They covered the windowsill and leaked onto the outside walls. 

That wasn't why he was staring at the ceiling. He was waiting. 

Any second now. 

There was a bang, a sound created when the screen door hit the side of the main green house. 

"Honey! I'm hoooooome!" Harley's high voice could be heard even up in his room.

He quietly walked to the window. 

 

And jumped. 

 

His fingers danced and a vine came up beneath him, catching him. He had always loved the feeling of a free fall. How the air ran through his hair and bit at his face. The spilt second of fear. The satisfaction that followed. It was amazing. In another life he would take more time to appreciate it. In this life though, he was a shut in. He had to live with. Living with it meant he had to savor the moments he had. 

As Timothy lowers himself to ground level, he hears an unfamiliar voice. Female. Low but not too low. He couldn't quite see the door, and part of him was set on edge by the thought of strangers. It had taken so much will power to hire Cheshire. In all honesty, it had been worth it. The cat proved to be a skilled fighter, and good conversation. He had looked into his identity and found a few things. One was that they were raised very differently. While Tim had grown up on the outskirts of the city almost by himself. Jason had lived near the center of the city. In crime alley. But they had gotten along. It Pam wasn't so against bringing strangers near the garden, they'd probably be great friends. Also there was the fact that he kept calling him 'princess'. 

He was walked over to the front of the house, more like a greenhouse with normal house things thrown in odd places, and was mildly surprised to see.....Jason Kyle. 

Tim stopped dead. If Jason told Pam he had go out the other night he was dead. Jason's eyes caught him and he smiled like his namesake. He walked up to Tim. This is it. This is how Timothy Drake dies. 

"Hi, my name is Jason."

Wait what?

"Uh..." Smooth as ever, Drake. 

Pam took notice and strolled over.

"This is Tim, my little flower." Pam introduced him. "He's shy."

A woman who he had never seen was walking over with Harley. The stranger was tall. About 5'6". She was lean and seemed to almost prowl. Her short hair was styled perfectly. Catwoman. She looked so different from Harley. 

Harleen Quinzel was 5'3" and incredibly small. She never wore heels so most people underestimated her. Those were always the most amusing day. Her hammer alone was about 200 pounds and the way she used it, it looked like it weighed about ten. Her small frame made her quick. She was extremely skilled and you couldn't predict what she was going to do. He loved watching her fight. 

That wasn't the issue. He needs to work on his focus. 

Catwoman wrapped her arm around he protege. She smiled. It was small but proud. 

Pam put her hand on his shoulder. And spoke quietly. "How about we come inside. We actually wanted to talk to you and Jason about something."

Tim nodded and moved into the green house. He was so confused. Why was the cat talking like they'd never met. 

Tim crawled up onto a low hanging vine and curled up. Pam took a seat on the tangle of leaves and vines at the front of the room. Harl jumped up next to her and nuzzled into her side. The two cats sat on the vine covered couch. 

Pam spoke up first "we have been talking," she turned so that she was facing Tim, "Flower I trust you. Yet I never let you outside without me. And that's not how you should live--"

Selina cut in. Her eyes on Jason "-and I have tried to force this one to be a house cat. So we had the idea-"

"It was my idea!!" Harley piped up

Pam kissed her forehead "Of course dear. What Selina was saying is that, if you want, we are giving the two of you to go out together and get away when you need to."

"Wait, I can pull my own jobs now?" Jason looked wonderstruck. 

"Not exactly, kitten. You need to cooperate with Ivy's little petal. You two are going to be, in a sense, partners." 

"Okay." Tim was putting the pieces together. Jason wasn't allowed to go out either. That's why he didn't mention it. But now, now they could go out together. This was going to either be a disaster or a beautiful partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So until I am 100% with the aditudes and mannerisms of the characters I'm going to write one shots. So I am going to write one shots then jump into the main story. So if you have any requests I'm open. 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
